


An Erotic Adventure of Batgirl

by DrChaseMeridian



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Cuckquean, F/M, Impregnation, Pregnancy Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: Selina Kyle is nearing labor. Batgirl has a special gift for the new parents to be in the Batcave.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	An Erotic Adventure of Batgirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Batgirl Erotic Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/698542) by Les Bonser. 



> Although this takes place as a standalone and can work with modern canon. I feel like the world this closely with the excellent fan fiction work "Erotic Adventures of Batgirl" which was written in the late 90s before fan fiction websites even existed. In fact it was the first erotic fan fic that I remember reading and I occasionally re-read it every few months. 
> 
> The work went unfinished, but explores a very mid 90s menage relationship between Catwoman/Batgirl & Batman/Catwoman ( and eventually Catwoman/Batgirl/Batman ). In the end of the story Catwoman is pregnant with Bruce's child from a threesome they had had. With a child entering the picture she feels like her relationship with Selina is floating away.

“Ms. Kyle’s doctor has notified us that everything is well. Her labor pains have subdued and she’s prepared to rest for the next few hours. Unless something unexpected occurs, visiting hours will begin in the morning.” Alfred announced. 

“Is it possible to phone her room?” Batman asked. 

Despite the optimistic information regarding Catwoman's condition, Batman and Batgirl raced down Wayne Manor Estate and exited through the secret tunnel that lead to the Batcave. 

“I believe she suggested you have a quiet, relaxing night as she intends to yell at you for most of tomorrow.” Alfred said. 

“Thank you, Alfred.” Batman said. “And Alfred? Take the night off as well. She’ll be using you to yell at me throughout tomorrow as well.”

“If it is alright with you, I intend to use all of my annual vacation time now” Alfred quipped. Quickly shutting off all communication on that note. 

Despite the chaos in Wayne Manor. Gotham was satisfyingly empty and peaceful. A false rumor of Scarecrow releasing toxins through the city had caused most of the residents to stay under lock down. None of the calls to GCPD required assistance as Nightwing had taken over patrol. 

They parked the Batmobile in the Batcave at their normal 3 AM time. 

“Alfred might be serious. He didn’t bother to ask me if I wanted dinner?” Barbara said, jumping out of the car. 

“According to my credit card, Selina ordered pizza from Frederico’s. It should be in the kitchen.” Bruce said. “Good work tonight.” 

“Thanks. You too.” Barbara said exiting the Batmobile and heading to the locker room. 

Batman saw three, low level alerts on the Batcave monitor. Just then he saw the private line from Wayne Manor ring. 

“Hey Brucie.” Selina said. Her voice was tired but optimistic. 

“I was under the impression that the doctor said ‘no phone calls’.” Bruce said. 

“You know that I never listen to orders.” Selina said. 

“I was thinking about getting out of the cave and sleeping in the recliner in your room.” Bruce said. 

“Hold on one second.” Selina said. “Barbara asked us what we needed as a gift and I think she’s bringing it to you before she heads to bed.” 

Bruce switched the screen to Selina’s maternity room. It was empty. Her poker face was hiding a grin.  
“Selina had mentioned how much you’ve missed Catwoman while she’s been gone. And asked if I could be the stand in.” Barbara said. 

Batman turned around and saw Barbara wearing a vinyl leather Catwoman costume. The twenty four year old had a different body type than the thirty five year old Selina but it looked equally as appealing. She imitated Catwoman's walk and wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly grinding her chest against his. 

“He’s looked so horny and lonely these past few days.” Selina said. “Am I wrong, Barbara?” 

“I think I can see something twitching in that codpiece.” Barbara said. 

“If the doctor wasn’t so paranoid of outside infection, I’d probably let you finger me. But she wasn’t opposed to masturbation to induce labor.” Selina said. 

“I see.” Bruce said. 

“I even had her wear the sexy lingerie you like underneath.” Selina said. 

“Really?” Bruce asked , eyeing her young body in Selina’s vinyl. 

“I’m just here to make you happy.” Barbara said. 

“And I get to watch.” Selina smiled, taking out her favorite vibrator. 

Bruce said nothing. Underneath his cowl she wasn’t sure if he was smirking or serious. But it made her give out a nervous laugh. 

“What?” she said. “Well? I guess I better give you a show of what I had planned.” 

He watched her squeeze her breasts in the tight leather. She bent onto the control center and twisted her body enough to give him a perfect view of her heart shaped butt as she spanked it. The pouty red lipstick kissed the screen of Selina who was vibrating her clit. 

“Selina gave me a few ideas on what you like…” Barbara said. 

“Not that you and I haven’t fooled around before.” Bruce said. 

Chills went down her spine. Although she and Selina had shared a bed for almost a year , she had only shared a bed with Bruce when Selina invited her into a threesome. This had occurred least six times and stopped once Selina informed the family that she was pregnant. The intimate, romantic relationship between Bruce/Selina made it too complex for her to ever make a move on Bruce while they were without her. Selina would probably be okay with it. And truthfully Barbara simply lacked the courage to cross the line with her mentor to engage with him in one on one sex/p>

“Do you want to help take all this off of me?” Barbara said. 

“Oh I will” Bruce said. 

He brought her in for a sweet kiss. The more comfortable she moved her hands around the rubber batsuit, the more comfortable he felt roaming his hands around her tight bodysuit. He took his gloves off to firmly grab her athletic butt through the vinyl. 

“Go ahead. Unzip her.” Selina moaned. 

“Not yet.” Bruce said. But now he was using his Batman voice. “I want something first.”

Barbara looked at the monitor. Selina was more turned on by his refusal. 

“Why don’t you come over here?” Batman said. 

He guided her gloved hand towards him. In the back of the Batcave was a throne. Inherited from Thomas Wayne’s grandfather. Batman would sit in it while he trained Batgirl, Robin, and Catwoman. That being said, he fondest memory of the chair was receiving a blowjob from Wonder Woman after a League Meeting.

Barbara got onto her knees, seductively. Comfortably resting on one arm, and letting her auburn hair flow on one side while giving a massive flirty grin. 

“So. How hard is that cock in your batsuit, Batman?” She said. 

Within enough experience in hooking up with Batman and Catwoman after a patrol, she knew how to unclasp his codpiece fairly easily. 

“I bet you could make it even harder.” Batman said. 

“Guess I’ll have to try.” Barbara laughed. 

He wore thin spandex boxers underneath the codpiece. Bruce had a pretty penis. It matched his muscular form in every way. It had a width that was just above average and a 8.5 inch length that put an extra layer of pleasure against her cervix. Barbara gave the length of his cock one skillful lick from base to tip. And then gave it a pattern of kisses on the head. Before pulling down the boxers to release his growing cock, she kissed the small area between his finely trimmed pubic hair and belly button. 

She moaned as the half erect cock slipped out of the suit. Firmly holding it in her hand she nuzzled her mousey, freckled nose against it.

“There it is.” She flirted. 

It had a musk to it that Barbara enjoyed inhaling. She used her gloved hands to cup the balls and make sure they were out as well. 

“So you need me to make this a bit harder?” Barbara asked. 

“Yes.” Batman exhaled. 

Without much hesitation Barbara slipped the half hard cock into her mouth. Letting the tip flow into the back part of her mouth. Scrubbing the side cheek pocket caused blood to flow inside his cock at record speed. Using her skills as a research librarian, she was solely focused on pleasing the underbelly of the shaft. Her lips were pursed in a way that mimic’d a tight vagina. Her steady flow of suction felt incredible. 

Her pearly teeth didn’t scrape his cock even though she began to gag at ¾ length. 

Not afraid to use her sexy vinyl hand to pump. Or her other hand to grasp back the balls to increase circulation around them. Her blowjob was about execution and relaxation. Not ego or aesthetic. Even though the mixture of her oral skills and booksmart attractiveness in her rival’s costume would leave Bruce stained for some time. 

Batman noted that his cock was now fully erect thanks to Barbara’s fantastic work. 

“That’s a good girl. Fuck, Batgirl.” He jolted back. 

“Hey now. I’m supposed to be Catwoman. Remember?” She laughed, but was quite pleased with herself. 

Barbara gently tugged the elastic from his boxers against his testicles. Causing his cock to pulse a bit and create excitement in his balls. 

Batman cupped the back of her cowl and rolled his fingers through her red hair. Not overly forceful he steadied the pace a bit. Barbara’s eyes were swimming pool drunk with bliss. She had usually gone along with whatever he or Selina desired in bed. 

Tonight, she was on her own.

He took his hand away for a bit and admired her face. Not just in the Catwoman cowl. But as a woman who didn’t need any control and knew it. 

“Did Selina tell you to fuck me?” Batman asked. 

Barbara took his cock out of her mouth. She noticed it was slippery enough for her to use her hand and stroke it. She pumped it a few times, taking in his question - but based on his breathing - she that he was also close enough to the edge that he could cum all over his mask at any moment. 

“Mmmhmmmm.” She said. “yeah.”

“Are you going to fuck me?” he asked. 

She gave a long lick up the side of his cock with her smart tongue. Pump. Pump. Pump. She looked like she could lay on her knees and lick it for hours. 

“MMhmmm. Yeah.” she said. “Yes.” 

“Where are you going to fuck me?” he asked. 

She slinked back. She wasn’t Barbara. She wasn’t Catwoman. She was some empowered form of the two combined. 

“Over there.” She said and looked back. 

He studied the room and noticed she was staring at a leather coach by the glass encased batsuit racks. 

She walked him over to the couch. Excitedly he reached for her zipper and planted a kiss on her back. She playfully sat him down. Next to him was a packet with a black condom. He didn’t know the brand, but Selina had shipped them from Amsterdam. 

Barbara got onto her knees on last time, undid the condom packet with her teeth, and placed the condom on with her mouth. 

“That’s a nice trick.” Batman said. 

“I’ve been practicing.” Barbara winked. 

He wasn’t sure if she meant with him. Or if she had found a fuck buddy that she kept secret from him and Selina. Both ideas excited him equally. 

Memories filled his head of Barbara and Selina pulling Bruce into his bedroom after a small dinner party. She had taken some time to get the condom on her mouth and Selina had swooped down to finish the job for her. 

With little effort the black condom rolled onto his length with two quick bobs of his redhead sidekick’s head.

“And I almost perfected it.” Barbara said licking his right cheek. 

She quickly undid the side snaps on her corset, before motioning Batman to help her unzip the catsuit. He edged closely to her. Holding his hand over hers. He smiled and smelled the apricot shampoo she had used earlier that night. 

The thin leather peeled off of her skin and she did her best to quickly peel it off and show him the prize. She reached down and grabbed his hand to her face. 

Neither opened their jaw too wide. His lips pressed lightly on hers. It wasn’t high school, but there was tongueplay. Slowly before longingly strides turned into kissing him passionately.  
Eyes making contact at first but slowly closing.

It wasn’t on the menu. She was excited to be his whore tonight. But the kiss continued to the point of forgetting the mission Selina had given her. She swooned away and grasped for air. 

Batman knew from her nodding that she wanted him to unmask her. Not gently but violently. He did and she took a step back.

“What about this? Does it look good enough for you?” Barbara said. 

She was wearing a custom made white long-lined demi bra. And white spandex bikini briefs complete with buckle straps. Bruce preferred bikini over thongs because he loved the way they absorbed a wet pussy. And despite doing her best to be in control Barbara was wet. 

“Now whose idea was this?” Batman said. 

“You know what it is, don't you?” Selina said. They didn’t even have to look back at the monitor to know that their performance was working. 

“It’s the bridal lingerie you showed me.” Batman said. 

“I've shown you hundreds of lingerie sets. This is the only one you seemed to have attention for.” Selina said. 

“Tell her how she looks in it.” Selina said. 

“You’ve never looked sexier Barbara. And you just dressed up as Catwoman for me.” He grinned. 

“Hold on, I have the stockings she gave me in the locker room…” Barbara said. 

Bruce grabbed her, kissed her again, and held her in his lap. His cock placed right over her nether lips. 

“You ready for this?” He smoothly felt her wetness and bent her on to the leather couch. She wiggled her butt enticingly at him for one last view and slid off the bikini briefs. 

He lined up his cock against her crack but knew he wanted to get a taste of her pussy. After slowly grazing her lips. His tongue gently grazed the hood of her clitoris. He forgot how out of character she got when he hit a pleasure center. It had been months since he fucked Barbara. Part of him wondered if it was the last time she had slept with anyone. 

There was obviously no obligation for her to stay celebate. But vilagentes have kinks that the common citizens don’t come close to fulfilling. 

He placed a finger into her pussy and knew within a moment that she hadn’t. Not wasting time with foreplay, he assumed the proper position. Grabbed her hips and prepared to slide his cock straight into her. 

“Is this what you thought of during our patrol tonight?” he said. She devilishly grinned and nodded her head. 

Batgirl felt the head of the dick she just kissed minutes graze past her gentle labia knowing that even under precise self control she was too wet for her fantasy , Batman , to resist the urge of sliding straight in and stop against the cervix. 

She was highly sensitive there and felt a wave of flushed pleasure release from her body , followed by an extra full shot of dopamine as Bruce’s balls tapped her clit.

“Oh fuck Barbara. Your pussy is so tight.” was all Bruce could muster to say.

It wasn’t just tight. Batgirl's cunt was perfectly warm. It was slick, but her walls were thick enough to give his shaft the drag it needed to feel completely at home when fucking her. 

“Unnngh. Oh yes.” Barbara said. “I love your cock inside of me.”

The first time they fucked she had only had sex three times. Neither of her previous partners were enjoyable. As she opened her legs and invited him in, he knew that under the mask she was Barbara Gordon. But she hadn’t figured out he was Batman. The sex was incredible enough that he contemplated revealing his own identity after. 

Perhaps it was her gymnast frame and athletic butt, but the slap his pelvis & upper thighs made against her firm ass made a sound sharp enough to scare bats from the cave. She loved that Batman introduced her to doggy style and couldn’t imagine sex without it included. The sound alone could send her over the edge. But what caused the first of their orgasms was the wetness on Batman's balls. With each slap they would begin to stick against her clitoris just enough to erupt an orgasm that would rival an injection of premium heroin 

Barbara began to spasm a bit. Her entire body lost balance for a moment and her leg shifted out. Taken out of the moment for a moment, Bruce was used to her having a heavy orgasm in the first few minutes of intercourse. Selina believed it was from the fact that Batman gave her her ‘sexual awakening’.

"Now. Let's focus on you, shall we." she said, catching her breath.

“You want it Face Down, Ass Up?” he asked. 

“Is that what you want?” she asked.

He gave a nod and took off the rest of the suit until she stopped seeing Batman and only saw Bruce.

Selina was breathing heavily and moaning in the background. Knowing that Barbara was stretched out enough, he pulled out. His sidekick repositioned. He pushed her shoulders down allowing her to sink her face as deep as she could into the couch. Her legs were now wide apart with easy access. Shifting herself so that instead all fours but rather elbows, so her ass was a bit more up in the air. 

Getting himself back on track to reach his own orgasm, Bruce went straight into pounding against her in the new angle.

“I love it when I can slide back against you.” She said, taking off her bra. Moaning for him to touch her nipples as her mind and body prepared for the grand finale orgasm.

“Bruce…” Selina’s voice was heard in the distance. Barbara’s hair was sweat drenched and wiped up against her back. 

“Bruce…” Selina said. “Don’t stop fucking her. Keep focusing on your orgasm. Just listen to my voice, baby.”

“Barbara I believe it’s time you give Bruce his present.” She moaned. 

Barbara contracted a bit but slid his cock out her pussy. 

“Wait. I was getting close.” Bruce said. 

“Then this shall help you get there.” Barbara said. 

Touching his strong, hair covered chest. Her fingers skipped down until she gently pulled the condom away from him. Not saying another word she assumed the same position he had fucked her with. In their few sexual encounters, he had not fucked Barbara without a condom. The silent beast inside the mind of Bruce Wayne was instantly wild to the idea.

“Put it back in. And cum with me.” She said, swaying her butt again. 

“Solve the mystery yet, Detective?” Selina asked. 

“Barbara’s off the pill.” he said. "That's why she hasn't had sex in months....

“She’s ovulating right now. The doctor checked this morning.” Selina smirked. 

“But that means…” Bruce said. 

“Based on her age and health. She could get pregnant tonight. Assuming that your fertility is as strong as it was 9 months ago.” Selina said. 

“I’ll only ask once, but have you both thought this through all the way?” Bruce asked. 

“We had a threesome the night I got pregnant. I think it's only fair we include her into this family.” Selina said. 

“Is that what you want, Barbara?” he asked. 

“I wanted to do more than fuck you tonight, Bruce. I always dreamed it would be more than just sex.” She said. Their eyes locked. The moment felt like an eternity. She waited for an answer but felt his erection pulse even harder. He wasted no time and pushed back inside of her. 

"Then you and I have shared the same fantasy." Bruce whispered in her ears as he thumbed her left nipple.

“Have fun getting your younger partner pregnant, baby. I’m rooting for you to make a little brother or sister for this one.” Selina said. 

Bruce’s cock felt like the world’s strongest element stuffed inside of her. And she knew that when he came , if he came , the stiffness would increase by twice the power level. 

“Barbara.” Bruce’s face knew that he was focused on his orgasm. 

“Bruce.” She was reaching hers as well. Knowing that it would come soon. 

“I’m going to put a child in you. If you’re not ready for it…” Bruce said. 

“I’m ready for it.” Barbara said. “My body was made for it. I love you. Batman. Bruce , I’m in love with you.” 

“I’m in love with you too.” Bruce said. 

In the few seconds of his orgasm, Barbara could feel every muscle of Bruce’s tense up. His jaw set. He began thrusting strongly. It reminded her of the way he raced on top of the rooftops before jumping out and swinging down to the city. 

Semen filled her up. The first few times she and Bruce had fucked he had shot his load onto her tits or ass. The fact that it took months of late night interludes for him to cum inside of her pussy caused her to yearn for it even more. 

“Cum with me, Bruce. Please please cum with me.” Barbara said. 

“I’m almost there. Get ready for it.” Bruce said. “Mother my heirs.”

Normally Barbara didn’t feel ejaculation. But on this night the cave was cool and crisp enough for her to feel a magical amount of warmth of the Dark Knight's seed flood her saturated quim. For the first time it captured orgasm of Batman. It was as if the same orgasm had transferred from the love of Bruce Wayne and entered the soul of Barbara Gordon. His Batgirl. 

As they both screamed out like animals, her own lubrication had released as his semen flowed inside. Bruce had long finished his orgasm. Barbara had a tiny series of aftershocks. There was a slight suction Barbara’s vagina placed on Batman’s cock that felt wonderful. 

“Next time, just wear the Batgirl costume. I fantasize about that as much as the Catwoman one.” Bruce said. Barbara let out a deep, exhausted laugh. Kissing her forehead as they both collapsed on their side. 

Barbara snuggled into his chest. Despite completing fruition, subliminally her quim held onto his cock like a long, hard kiss. 

Selina had finished as well. Within an hour she would be in labor. With the first of many Wayne children the Manor would house & cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment. 
> 
> For anyone interested, Les once had a comment in his story that he imagined the Tim Burton cast in his project. With Michael Keaton as Batman, Pfeiffer as Catwoman, and his choice for Batgirl ? A dyed red Courtney Cox... who was Keaton's real life girlfriend for some time. There are some very sexy photos of them together if you need to tempt your imagination any more.


End file.
